disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czerwony Kapturek
}}"Kapturek" Lucas, lepiej znana jako Czerwony Kapturek, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Pilot pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Meghan Ory. W Storybrooke znana jest jako Ruby. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Dziewczynka urodziła się jako córka Anity oraz nieznanego mężczyzny. Po matce odziedziczyła zdolność przemiany w wilka podczas pełni księżyca. Wiedząc, jakim brzemieniem jest bycie wilkołakiem, jej babcia, wdowa Lucas, zabrała ją od matki i postanowiła wychować jako zwykłą dziewczynkę, zatajając przed nią jej wilczą naturę. Dziewczynka dorastała w niewielkiej wiosce pod opieką babci, która powiedziała jej, że jej rodzice zostali zastrzeleni przez myśliwych podczas polowania na wilki, tym samym zaszczepiając w niej strach przed tymi zwierzętami. Od dziecka przyjaźniła się z synem kowala, Peterem, pomimo sprzeciwu i niechęci staruszki do chłopca. Kiedy skończyła dziesięć lat, dziewczynka pomagała babci w jej interesie piekarskim, dostarczając jej zamówienia od mieszkańców wioski i realizując je. Na trzynaste urodziny otrzymała od wdowy Lucas czerwoną pelerynę, która miała odstraszać wilki (w rzeczywistości jednak powstrzymywała ją przed przemianą w wilka podczas pełni księżyca), przez co stała się znana jako "Czerwony Kapturek". Zaczęła także miewać dziwne koszmary związane z Wilczym Czasem. Podczas jednego z nich obudziła się i znalazła wisiorek w kształcie złotego krzyża pod łóżkiem. Babcia wyjaśniła jej, że należał on do jej matki. Kobieta dała go wnuczce jako naszyjnik, a dziewczynka obiecała, że zawsze będzie go nosić. Naszyjnik ten był zaczarowany i pomagał Kapturkowi zrozumieć jej sny. W sobotę, 12 maja, kiedy Kapturek miała szesnaście lat, próbowała upiec dla Petera tort z okazji jego urodzin. Całe przyjęcie przy ognisku spędziła jednak w ukryciu, gdyż jej tort dla Petera został zniszczony przez Violet Roberts i jej przyjaciółki, Florence i Beatrice, które szydziły z niej bezlitośnie i zawstydziły ją. Kiedy szukająca ją babcia przerwała zabawę, Kapturek dowiedziała się, że staruszka złożyła wniosek o anulowanie Niezapomnianego Balu, rocznej wiejskiej tradycji, w obawie przed wilkiem. Następnego dnia Kapturek dowiedziała się się od Violet, że Peter tańczył z nią po jej odejściu i pocałowali się, a także obiecał jej swój pierwszy taniec na Niezapomnianym Balu, co załamało ją. Jednakże kilka dni później Peter wyjaśnił jej, że zrobił to tylko dla tego, aby Violet powiedziała mu, w którą stronę udała się Kapturek po opuszczeniu przyjęcia, ponieważ bał się o nią. Gdy dziewczyna dowiedziała się, że babcia nie zapłaciła podatków, posunęła się do kradzieży, aby choć trochę odciążyć ją finansowo. Kiedy ból wywołany przez bliznę wdowy Lucas zaczął się nasilać, przez co staruszka nie mogła prowadzić swojego interesu, Kapturek wyruszyła na poszukiwanie czarodzieja, który zaczarował jej pelerynę, aby mógł stworzyć magiczną maść, która złagodzi ból babci: mężczyzna zgodził się stworzyć lekarstwo, lecz umowa nigdy nie doszła do skutku. Gdy Kapturek wróciła do domu, przybył człowiek podatkowy, który zamierzał eksmitować ją i babcię z domu. Dziewczyna dała mu swój złoty naszyjnik po matce jako środek płatniczy, a później, tego samego wieczoru, postanowiła upiec zatrute ciasteczka, aby zabić wilka grasującego w lesie. Jej plan nie powiódł się, a zwierzę zabiło jednego z wieśniaków. Na spotkaniu wiejskim była za przesunięciem balu z powodu wilka. W tym czasie Peter ukradł poborcy podatkowemu naszyjnik Kapturka i zwrócił go dziewczynie. Oboje wyznali sobie miłość, dzieląc kilka pocałunków, i spotkali się ponownie w nocy, kiedy Kapturek została obudzona przez krzyk. Był to wrzask Violet, która została zaatakowana przez wilka. Czerwony Kapturek powaliła bestię strzałą z łuku, zakończoną grotem otrzymanym kiedyś od Petera. Po tym wydarzeniu Kapturek została uznana za bohaterkę. mały|[[Peter odwiedza Czerwonego Kapturka.]] Pewnego wieczoru, Peter w tajemnicy odwiedził Kapturka pod oknem jej chaty. Para marzyła o tym, aby uciec razem, ale było to niebezpieczne z powodu krwiożerczego wilka pojawiającego się w podczas Wilczego Czasu i pełni księżyca. Ich spotkanie przerwało wołanie babci dziewczyny. Okazało się, że do ich drzwi zawitał burmistrz Tomkins. Mężczyzna zbierał ochotników na polowanie w celu zabicia wilka. Czerwony Kapturek była zainteresowana udziałem, ale wdowa Lucas odmówiła, po czym zaryglowała drzwi dla bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy dziewczyna poszła spać, jej babcia przypomniała jej, aby nie zdejmowała czerwonej peleryny. Następnego ranka znalazła kobietę, która przedstawiła się jako Mary, ukrywającą się w kurniku. Czerwony Kapturek zaoferowała jej schronienie w domu. Gdy obie udały się po wodę do studni, odkryły zwłoki ludzi, którzy zostali zabici przez wilka podczas polowania. Burmistrz Tomkins zwołał spotkanie mające na celu zebranie większej ilości myśliwych, aby położyć kres rzezi ludzi i ich zwierząt. Wdowa Lucas zaprotestowała, opowiadając zebranym własne przerażające doświadczenie z przeszłości. mały|lewo|Kapturek uświadamia sobie, że jest wilkiem, widząc zwłoki [[Petera.]] Wieczorem Kapturek wpadła na pomysł, aby samemu zabić wilka i pozbyć się zagrożenia, tak aby móc uciec razem z Peterem. Mary niechętnie zgodziła się pomóc. Następnego dnia śledziły bestię po śladach jej łap. Po jakimś czasie dostrzegły, że wilcze łapy zmieniły się w ludzkie stopy i prowadzą do chaty Czerwonego Kapturka. Oszołomionym dziewczynom od razu nasunęła się myśl, że Peter musi być wilkiem. Kapturek spotkała się z nim w lesie, aby powiedzieć mu prawdę, podczas gdy Mary udawała ją, ukrywając jej zniknięcie przed jej babcią. Peter uwierzył w teorię ukochanej dziewczyny i postanowił związać się łańcuchami. Jednak gdy pojawił się księżyc, to ona, a nie Peter, zmieniła się w wilka. Chłopak desperacko próbował przypomnieć jej, kim jest, lecz ona utraciła swoją ludzką jaźń po przemianie. Wilk rozerwał Petera na strzępy i zjadł go. Kiedy Mary i wdowa Lucas wyśledziły Kapturka, babcia strzeliła do wilka srebrną strzałą, by go powalić, a Mary przykryła go peleryną, przez co dziewczyna odzyskała ludzką postać. Kapturek była początkowo zdezorientowana, lecz po chwili ujrzała zwłoki Petera i dowiedziała się, że to ona jest wilkiem. Dziewczyna była zdruzgotana, ale babcia kazała jej uciekać, gdyż zbliżali się myśliwi polujący na wilka. Mary postanowiła towarzyszyć przyjaciółce. mały|[[Śnieżka pociesza Kapturka po śmierci jej matki.]] Po ucieczce do lasu, Mary wyjawiła Kapturkowi, że w rzeczywistości nazywa się Śnieżka. Tam zostały znalezione przez żołnierzy szukających księżniczki z rozkazu Złej Królowej. Udało im się uniknąć schwytania, ale Czerwony Kapturek zauważyła, że w trakcie ucieczki jej płaszcz został częściowo podarty. W obawie przed ponowną przemianą w wilka, dziewczyna upuściła Śnieżkę. Gdy Kapturek obudziła się rano, poczuła ulgę, gdyż magia peleryny nadal trwa. Kiedy podeszła do strumyka, aby się umyć, obcy złapał jej płaszcz i uciekł. Kapturkowi udało się zatrzymać nieznajomego przed spaleniem peleryny. Mężczyzna, Quinn, ujawnił jej, że również jest wilkiem, a także zaprowadził ją do swojej liderki, Anity. Czerwony Kapturek była wstrząśnięta, gdy dowiedziała się, że Anita jest jej matką i że zostały one rozdzielone, ponieważ wdowa Lucas nie chciała, aby jej wnuczka dorastała jako wilk. Z pomocą Anity, Czerwony Kapturek nauczyła się panować nad sobą podczas pobytu w wilczej formie. Jakiś czas później Śnieżka dostała się do wilczej kryjówki, wędrując po okolicy w poszukiwaniu swojej zaginionej przyjaciółki. Czerwony Kapturek przekonała watahę, że królewna nie jest niebezpieczna. Choć obie przyjaciółki zaplanowały już wspólną podróż, Czerwony Kapturek z żalem powiedziała Śnieżce, że chce zostać z wilczą rodziną. Podczas pożegnania do legowiska dostali się ludzie królowej, polujący na Śnieżkę. Podczas walki z nimi Quinn został postrzelony w klatkę piersiową strzałą z łuku. Po odpędzeniu wrogów, wściekła Anita postanowiła zabić Śnieżkę, obwiniając ją o śmierć Quinna, lecz Kapturek stanęła w jej obronie. W wilczej postaci, matka i córka stoczyły walkę, w wyniku której Anita wylądowała prosto na wystającym z podłogi szpikulcu, nabijając się na niego. Kobieta, ostatkami sił, oskarżyła córkę, że ta wybrała bycie człowiekiem. Na granicy łez, Czerwony Kapturek stwierdziła, że wybrała tak, ponieważ nie jest zabójcą. Po pogrzebie matki, Kapturek podziękowała Śnieżce, że ta wspierała ją jako człowieka i wilka. |-|Alternatywna linia czasu = Na życzenie Śnieżki, Czerwony Kapturek przybyła po zmroku, aby pomóc księciu Karolowi i Księciu włamać się do zamku królowej, aby uratować księżniczkę Leię. Zdejmując pelerynę, Kapturek zamieniła się w przerażającego wilka i zaatakowała żołnierza strzegącego wejścia do zamkowego więzienia. Następnie książę Karol narzucił na nią płaszcz, przywracając jej ludzką postać. Podczas wędrówki korytarzem usłyszeli, że ktoś się zbliża, lecz okazało się, że to Leia oraz uwolniona przez nią więźniarka. Wszyscy razem postanowili odnaleźć Śnieżkę, która sama udała się do Reginy, aby ją pokonać, lecz zauważyli ją na dziedzińcu, przywiązaną do pala. Następnie królowa rzuciła kulę ognia w bezbronną Śnieżkę, spalając ją żywcem. Później Książę odkrył, że Śnieżka przekształciła się, za pomocą magicznego pyłu, w robaka, aby uniknąć śmierci. Z pomocą Błękitnej Wróżki, księżniczka wróciła do ludzkiej formy. Uszczęśliwiona Kapturek przytuliła przyjaciółkę. Czerwony Kapturek zaczęła dostarczać żywność głodującym wieśniakom, gdy dowiedziała się, że Królowa i Łowca połączyli siły z wilczą watahą Anity, prowadzoną teraz przez Adaira. Pod postacią wilka szpiegowała ich, kiedy byli w drodze do kopalni srebra. Królowa zauważyła ją i - błędnie sądząc, że jest częścią watahy - kazała jej wrócić do stada, ale ta nie posłuchała jej, warcząc na nią. Zauważając szkatułkę w rękach królowej, Czerwony Kapturek wyrwała ją. To przyciągnęło uwagę innych wilków, które postanowiły zabić Kapturka w ramach zemsty za śmierć Anity. Królowa za pomocą magii wyniosła Kapturka w powietrze, ale wróciła na ziemię, gdy Łowca rozkojarzył Reginę, strzelając z łuku w stronę zbliżającego się Adaira. Chwytając szkatułkę, Łowca uciekł od królowej, ale Czerwonemu Kapturkowi udało się wyrwać mu pudełko w rąk. Mężczyzna wyśledził dziewczynę, która - już w ludzkiej formie - zagroziła, że zabije go z powodu jego powinowactwa z królową. Ten jednak powiedział jej, że szkatułka zawiera jego serce, które Regina wyrwała mu i za pomocą którego kontrolowała go w ramach kary za ocalenie życia Śnieżki. Po zwróceniu serca Łowcy, Kapturek dowiedziała się od niego, że królowa i wilki polują na Śnieżkę, więc razem udali się do królestwa króla Midasa. Tam spotkali Śnieżkę i razem z nią udali się nad jezioro Onondaga, gdzie ukryty został totem, który pozwoli zmienić wilkołaki w zwykłe wilki, aby łatwiej było je pokonać. Podczas wędrówki Kapturek i Łowca zbliżyli się do siebie. Kiedy Śnieżka zauważyła, że wygląda to dość romantycznie, Czerwony Kapturek zarumieniła się. Po dotarciu nad jezioro, Łowcy udało się zdobyć totem. Jednakże, kiedy Czerwony Kapturek i Śnieżka wpadły do jeziora podczas walki z wilkami, którym udało się ich wytropić, mężczyzna skoczył za nimi i użył mocy totemu, aby przekształcić je i siebie w wodne stworzenia. Kiedy wataha uznała, że cała trójka zginęła, opuściła jezioro razem z królową, która wyczuła, że jeszcze żyją. Odzyskując ludzką postać, Łowca przekonał Czerwonego Kapturka, aby przywrócić wilkom prawdziwy sens ich życia. Po odnalezieniu watahy zakradli się do Adaira. Próbowali przekonać go, że pomaganie królowej sprowadzi watahę na złą ścieżkę, ten jednak ostrzegł wilki o ich obecności. Chcąc zaszantażować królową, Łowca zagroził, że zabije Adaira, lecz kobieta zrobiła to sama, przez co oburzone wilkołaki zwróciły się przeciwko niej. Kiedy Regina walczyła ze zwierzętami, Czerwony Kapturek kazała Łowcy uciec ze Śnieżką, podczas gdy sama zapewni im bezpieczeństwo. Zamiast tego Łowca zwrócił swoje serce królowej, aby obie kobiety mogły bezpiecznie uciec. Śnieżka bardzo żałowała, że Kapturek była w stanie się dla niej tak poświęcić, ale ta powiedziała, że nadal będzie ją chronić, aby uhonorować życzenie Łowcy. Śnieżka obiecała jej powstrzymać królową, aby ona i Łowca mogli być razem. Kilka tygodni później Kapturek przyniosła jedzenie Śnieżce, której udawało się unikać sił Królowej, ukrywając się w lesie. Wprowadziła przyjaciółkę w ostatnie wydarzenia Zaczarowanego Lasu, czyli zbliżający się ślub Księcia z córką Midasa. Śnieżka spytała się jej, czy nie ma czegoś na wyleczenie serca. Kapturek niechętnie powiedziała jej o Rumpelsztyku, przepotężnym czarodzieju spełniającym życzenia. Później Śnieżka wybrała się do zamku z powodu listu miłosnego, jaki wysłał jej Książę. Przez kilka dni nie pojawiła się, dlatego gdy Książę sam przybył do kryjówki ukochanej, Kapturek powiedziała mu o tym, że Śnieżka nie wróciła z wyprawy po niego. Usłyszała, że on ją znajdzie i przekona o swej miłości. mały|lewo|[[Książę i Czerwony Kapturek zauważają przybycie króla George'a.]] Kapturek wyjawiła mu, że nie będzie to konieczne, ponieważ Śnieżka zamierzała powiedzieć o swym silnym uczuciu do niego. Usłyszała od Davida, że to król George zmusił Śnieżkę do zmiany zdania. Wtedy kilku kawalerzystów z monarchą na czele przygalopowało na miejsce i David wraz z Kapturkiem uciekli na koniu. Pod wieczór rozbili obóz, lecz pościg ludzi króla nie ustał i odkryli ich miejsce. Kapturek kazała uciekać Davidowi. Gdy odjechał, spojrzała na pełną tarczę księżyca i zrzuciła pelerynę. Zmieniła się w wilka i zaatakowała żołnierzy króla. Śnieżka i Książę spotkali się, ale zostali rozdzieleni przez ludzi króla George'a, którzy zabrali mężczyznę jako więźnia. Śnieżka zaangażowała siedmiu krasnoludków, wróżki, Babcię i Czerwonego Kapturka do odbicia Księcia. Kapturek dowiedziała się, że mężczyzna jest trzymany w zamku, ale też słyszała o obecności Królowej. Sama chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego Regina to robi, i usłyszała, że Śnieżka zniszczyła jej szczęście, a teraz chce rewanżu. Krótko potem, swoim wyciem jako wilk, dała sygnał do ataku. Przejęcie zamku udało się, ale David został zabrany przez Królową do jej fortecy. Śnieżka zgodziła się spotkać bez broni z Królową, by ochronić ukochanego. Zrobiła to pomimo sprzeciwu przyjaciół, w tym Kapturka. Wkrótce potem, dzięki Kapturkowi, grupa wywęszyła Śnieżkę. Przyjaciele znaleźli jej ciało bez oznak życia, będące pod działaniem klątwy snu. Uznali, że umarła, bo poświęciła się dla swej miłości. Dzięki mocy pocałunku prawdziwej miłości Księcia, Śnieżka została wybudzona z klątwy snu. Wkrótce potem Czerwony Kapturek pomagała im w walce z królem George'em w celu odzyskania królestwa. Ostrzegła ich o nowym generale wojskowym przeciwnika, "Lewiatanie". Kiedy wrogie siły zaatakowały, ich obóz został zmuszony do walki. mały|Czerwony Kapturek i [[Babcia (Zaczarowany Las)|Babcia podczas egzekucji Złej Królowej.]] Sojusz króla George'a i Złej Królowej nie wytrzymał pod naporem wojsk Księcia oraz Śnieżki. Po zwycięstwie, Kapturek uczestniczyła w dyskusji nad losem królowej, która została tymczasowo pozbawiona magii przez Błękitną Wróżkę. Poparła świerszcza Jiminy'ego, że jest ona ich problemem i nie można jej wysyłać do innego świata. Wbrew opinii Śnieżki, milcząco poparła wniosek o egzekucję więźniarki wysunięty przez Księcia. Tuż przed planowaną śmiercią usłyszała, że Regina żałuje, iż nie zabiła Śnieżki, a po chwili widziała, jak wykonanie wyroku zostało zaniechana przez Śnieżkę. Wiele miesięcy później, Czerwony Kapturek i Babcia brały udział w kolejnej naradzie, tym razem dotyczącej przeciwdziałaniu Mrocznej Klątwy, którą miała rzucić Regina. Rumpelsztyk ujawnił, że jedyną osobą, która może uratować ich wszystkich, jest nienarodzone dziecko Księcia i Śnieżki, które w wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat złamie klątwę. Błękitna Wróżka przedstawiła im magiczną szafę, która będzie w stanie ochronić jedną osobę przed klątwą. Zdecydowano, że Śnieżka, będąc jeszcze w ciąży, skorzysta z niej i pokieruje córkę tak, aby złamała klątwę. Jednakże w dniu rzucenia przekleństwa córka Śnieżki przychodzi na świat, przez co sama zostaje wysłana przez szafę do innego świata. Krótko po tym, Czerwony Kapturek oraz wszyscy inni mieszkańcy krainy zostali pochłonięci przez Mroczną Klątwę. Podczas pierwszej klątwy mały|lewo|Ruby podczas trwania [[Mroczna Klątwa|Mrocznej Klątwy.]] Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy, Czerwony Kapturek została przeniesiona do Storybrooke. Tak jak innym mieszkańcom, wyczyszczono jej pamięć i została kelnerką o imieniu Ruby w barze prowadzonym przez jej babcię. Czas stanął w miejscu, więc każdy dzień przebiegał dla niej tak samo. Często kłóciła się ze swoją babcią, jako że ta dawała jej wczesną zmianę, na co kobieta odpowiadała, iż nie powinna do późna imprezować. Jej buntownicza natura szła w parze z dzikim stylem ubierania się i makijażem; zwykle nosiła czerwono-pikantny, wyzywający strój. Pewnego dnia, dziesięć lat po rzuceniu klątwy, Ruby spędzała poranek na odsypianiu kaca, przez co nie zjawiła się w pracy. Babcia musiała wykonać jej obowiązek i wystawić na zewnątrz baru znak. Osiemnaście lat później do Storybrooke przyjechała Emma Swan. Udała się do pensjonatu Babci, szukając pokoju, i trafiła w sam środek jej kłótni z wnuczką. Ruby chciała wyprowadzić się z miasteczka do Bostonu, ale niedawny atak serca jej babci pokrzyżował jej plany. Emma wynajęła u nich mieszkanie, a także poznała tu pana Golda. Od Ruby usłyszała, że jest on właścicielem miasteczka. W trakcie jej zmiany w barze, syn burmistrz Reginy, Henry, zamówił u niej o kubek gorącej czekolady z cynamonem dla Emmy. Ruby wręczyła jej napój i tajemniczo stwierdziła, że ma ona adoratora. Emma odwróciła się, zobaczyła szeryfa Grahama i założyła, że to on próbował z nią flirtować. Gdy poszła odrzucić jego zaloty, Henry przyznał się, że to on zamówił dla niej gorącą czekoladę, a następnie poprosił swoją biologiczną matkę, aby ta odprowadziła go do szkoły. mały|[[Mary Margaret prosi Ruby o rachunek.]] Pewnego wieczoru Ruby, ubrana w krótką spódniczkę z bluzeczką odkrywającą jej brzuch, pracowała w barze podczas randki doktora Whale'a i Mary Margaret. Kiedy czyściła jeden ze stolików, przykuła uwagę mężczyzny, przez co panna Blanchard zakończyła z nim swoją randkę, prosząc Ruby o rachunek. Kiedy Emma oblała się napojem, Ruby podbiegła do niej z ręcznikiem i skierowała ją do pralni na zapleczu baru. Tam kobieta spotkała ciężarną służącą o imieniu Ashley i przekonała ją, aby nie oddawała dziecka, ale sama je wychowała. Po kradzieży papierów adopcyjnych z lombardu pana Golda, Ashley rozpaczliwie pragnęła opuścić miasto i wychować sama dziecko, więc Ruby pożyczyła jej swój samochód. Gdy Emma badała zniknięcie dziewczyny, Ruby powiedziała jej, że Ashley ma macochę i przyrodnie siostry, z którymi nie rozmawia, a także byłego chłopaka, który porzucił ją w czasie ciąży. Później Emma wróciła do niej, gdy odkryła, że ta coś przed nią ukrywa. Ruby ostatecznie przyznała, że pożyczyła Ashley swój samochód, aby mogła uciec z miasta. Emmie udało się odnaleźć kobietę, która urodziła zdrową córeczkę. mały|lewo|Ruby pomaga uratować [[Henry Mills|Henry'ego i Archie'ego.]] Gdy Archie Hopper i Henry zostali uwięzieni w zapadającej się kopalni, Ruby pilnowała Pongo, gdy Emma, Regina i szeryf Graham obmyślali plan ratunkowy. Później Pongo wywęszył Archie'ego i Henry'ego w pobliżu podziemnego odpowietrznika. Marco zasugerował, aby opuścić Emmę przy użyciu lawety, tak aby mogła ich uratować. Ruby pomogła im, kierując pojazdem. Gdy Henry i Archie zostali uratowani, Ruby spędziła czas, rozmawiając z mechanikiem samochodowym, Billym. Ruby serwowała drinki nieco pijanemu szeryfowi Grahamowi. Potem była świadkiem, jak mężczyzna rzucał rzutkami w dziesiątkę na tarczy w barze oraz jak trafił jedną z nich obok wychodzącej z lokalu Emmy. mały|Ruby, [[Mary Margaret i Ashley podczas babskiego wieczoru.]] Kilka dni później Ruby zauważyła, że David Nolan i Mary Margaret rozmawiają ze sobą z innych stolików, dlatego też zaoferowała im połączenie ich, ale odmówili. Gdy Ashley przyszła do nich, Ruby zaproponowała babski wieczór z okazji Walentynek. Emma zgłosiła sprzeciw ze względu na pracę, dlatego Ruby poszła tylko z Mary Margaret i Ashley. Podczas zabawy zauważyła przystojnych mężczyzn przy samym barze i poszła z nimi flirtować. Gdy mieszkańcy miasteczka odkryli, że Mary Margaret miała romans z żonatym Davidem, zwrócili się przeciwko niej. Pewnego ranka w barze Mary Margaret prosiła ochotników o pomoc w sprzedawaniu świec z okazji Dnia Górnika. Kiedy zakończyła przemowę, nikt nie zareagował, każdy ją zignorował. Później, w nocy, Ruby serwowała drinki jej i Leroyowi. mały|lewo|Ruby dokonuje szokującego odkrycia. Kiedy do miasta przybył August Booth, zainteresował Ruby swymi opowieściami z egzotycznych miejsc. Kobieta miała jednak pracować, a nie słuchać opowieści klienta, więc Babcia zawołała ją do siebie. Chciała, by wnuczka przejęła więcej obowiązków związanych z lokalem i pracowała w sobotę. Ruby nie chciała być taka, jak ona, więc odrzuciła ofertę, a po chwili rzuciła pracę. Zamierzała opuścić Storybrooke, ale na przystanku autobusowym spotkała doktora Whale'a, później także Emmę i Mary Margaret, które zabrały ją do siebie, do mieszkania panny Blanchard, przekonując ją, aby pozostała w mieście. Nazajutrz Henry wyszukiwał dla niej oferty pracy w komputerze szeryfa. Telefon zadzwonił i Ruby go odebrała. Emma weszła i usłyszała, jak kobieta profesjonalnie obsłużyła pannę Ginger. Mając wolne środki, Emma zatrudniła Ruby jako asystentkę szefa. Dziewczyna przyszła do Babci po tosty, a ta zauważyła, że robi to samo, co przedtem, ale dawna kelnerka stwierdziła, że wykonuje to, co zawsze chciała. Emma dostrzegła, że Ruby była nie w humorze i poprosiła ją o pomoc w znalezieniu Davida. W lesie nadal mówiła, że wszystko zepsuje, ale nagle usłyszała go i po chwili znalazła nieprzytomnego. David nic nie pamiętał, dlatego Emma poprosiła Ruby, by przeszukała miejsce pod Trollowym Mostem - tam znaleziono mężczyznę tuż wybudzeniu ze śpiączki. Miała szukać czegoś, czego nie powinno tam być. Znalazła szkatułkę z ludzkim sercem, co zostawiło u niej traumę. Emma bardzo pochwaliła jej imponujące zdolności tropicielskie, Ruby jednak rzuciła pracę asystentki i przyszła do Babci. Wyjaśniła, że nie była gotowa na przejęcie obowiązków, bo nie wiedziała, czy to potrafi. Spanikowała, ale dopiero teraz uznała, że da radę. Emma była jej przygodą, "jej lemurem" i chciała pracę, w której nie niszczy się komuś życia. Babcia pragnęła natomiast przekazać biznes komuś, kogo kocha, gdy odejdzie na emeryturę. Była dumna z wnuczki i obie się objęły. Kilka dni później Ruby znalazła zaginioną żonę Davida, Kathryn, w alei za barem. Była jednak w takim szoku, że nie mogła powiedzieć ani słowa, pokazała Emmie i Augustowi jedynie miejsce, w którym się znajduje. Kiedy August został z nią, aby ją uspokoić, Emma poszła do Kathryn. mały|Ruby odzyskuje wspomnienia. Kiedy Ruby szła ulicą razem z Babcią, nagle obie odzyskały wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia, kiedy Emma złamała klątwę, składając na czole Henry'ego pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Po pierwszej klątwie Po złamaniu Mrocznej Klątwy przez Emmę i odzyskaniu wspomnień, Ruby wyściskała się z Babcią, a następnie z radością cieszyła się ze spotkania z Księciem, Śnieżką i krasnoludkami. Widziała, jak Emma poznała się z rodzicami. Usłyszała także od Matki Przełożonej, że fioletowa mgła, która spłynęła nad miasto, to magia. Po zatrzymaniu mieszczan przed skrzywdzeniem Reginy, Ruby zgodziła się zaopiekować Henrym dla Emmy. Później, w nocy, ona i Henry byli świadkami, jak Regina groziła Davidowi przywiązanemu do ściany przez jej magię. Razem z Księciem wyszli, gdy chłopak dowiedział się, że Mary Margaret i Emma, zaraz za Widmem, zniknęły w portalu. Ruby wraz z Matką Przełożoną zorganizowały pomoc w ratuszu dla ofiar przełamanej klątwy i ataku Widma. Upewniała ich o tym, że David pracuje nad poprawą sytuacji. Słyszała też, jak Leroy obwieścił wszystkim, że przekroczenie granicy miasta oznacza ponowną utratę wspomnień z Zaczarowanego Lasu. Zgromadziła wszystkich na zebranie z Davidem, ale zaskoczyła ich Regina, która odzyskała pełnię mocy magicznych. Ruby krzyknęła do niej, czego chce, po tym jak spaliła znak Storybrooke i zaatakowała doktora Hoppera oraz Leroya. Henry wiedział, że chodzi jej o niego, i w zamian za gwarancję bezpieczeństwa dla mieszkańców razem z nią zgodził się wrócić do domu. Ruby pobiegła do Davida i zrelacjonowała mu wszystko. Mężczyzna miał powstrzymać ludzi przed wyjazdem z miasta. Udało mu się to, oswajając ich ze swoją drugą naturą, jaką nabyli w miasteczku. mały|lewo|Ruby pomaga w poszukiwaniach [[Belle French|Belle.]] Ruby spotkała Belle, gdy ta była smutna po kłótni z panem Goldem. Zaproponowała jej pokój u Babci i podsunęła pomysł pracy w bibliotece. Później powiedziała Davidowi i panu Goldowi o tym, gdzie skierowała Belle, i prosiła, by jej oddać szalik. Gdy usłyszała, że Gold jej go dał, zaoferowała swe usługi w wywęszeniu dziewczyny. Straciła trop pod kwiaciarnią ojca Belle. Wraz z nimi udała się do kopalni, gdzie Gold uratował swą ukochaną. Później, w barze, Ruby pokazała Belle naleśniki z bekonem i wręczyła jej klucze do biblioteki od nieznanego nadawcy. mały|[[David Nolan|David próbuje uspokoić Ruby w wilczej formie.]] Podczas pierwszej wolnej od klątwy pełni księżyca, Albert Spencer ukrył pelerynę Ruby i zabił mechanika Billy'ego, po czym wmanewrował w to właśnie kelnerkę. Ona, mimo zabezpieczeń ze strony Babci, w postaci wilka wyrwała się z celi w barze i nie pamiętała, co się stało w nocy. David zamknął ją w celi na posterunku szeryfa, ale gdy Spencer ostrzegł go, że ją zlinczuje wraz ze wściekłym tłumem, zabrał ją do biblioteki Belle. Tam miała być przykuta do łańcucha, ale po tym, jak Babcia i David wyszli, by szukać jakichkolwiek śladów na jej niewinność, Ruby przykuła Belle i postanowiła stawić czoła mieszkańcom. David i Babcia odkryli, kto był mordercą, i David przekonał Ruby w wilczej formie do narzucenia na siebie znalezionej przez nich czerwonej peleryny, kiedy mieszkańcy szykowali się do jej zabicia. Następnie ona powstrzymała go przed zastrzeleniem Alberta, gdy ten wrzucił kapelusz Jeffersona do ogniska. Wieczorem dodała otuchy Davidowi, że znajdzie sposób na sprowadzenie żony i córki do domu. Powiadomiła go też o Belle, która nadal była przykuta w bibliotece, po czym sama pobiegła w las, jako wilk, wolna od strachu przed przemianą. Ruby i Leroy odkryli, że wszystkie diamenty z kopalni − z których powstawał magiczny pył − zniknęły. Podążyła do Henry'ego z pytaniem, gdzie jest jego matka adopcyjna i Mroczny. Razem z Henrym udali się do studni, gdzie byli Regina z Goldem. Ten ostatni sprawił, że Ruby straciła przytomność. Obudziła się po powrocie Emmy i Mary Margaret Blanchard, po czym przywitała ich w domu. mały|lewo|Ruby jest świadkiem kłótni [[Archie Hopper|Archie'ego z Reginą.]] Ruby uczestniczyła w przyjęciu w barze Babci na cześć powrotu żony i córki Davida. Nazajutrz widziała, jak Regina pokłóciła się z doktorem Hopperem, a później, jak Cora udająca Reginę weszła do jego biura. Gdy pies Archie'ego przybiegł pod bar, Ruby wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Razem z Emmą pobiegły do jego biura, gdzie znalazły martwego psychiatrę. Wtedy Ruby wyznała Emmie, co widziała. Nie był to jednak prawdziwy Archie, lecz jedynie przypadkowy mieszkaniec, którego zabiła Cora, aby wrobić w morderstwo własną córkę. Tymczasem prawdziwy doktor Hopper został uwięziony na statku kapitana Haka. Ruby brała udział w pogrzebie "doktora Hoppera". Na stypie wyraziła zaniepokojenie, że po zdjęciu klątwy Storybrooke stało się widoczne dla reszty świata, a ludzie spoza miasta nie będą tolerancyjni dla dziewczyny zmieniającej się w wilka. Leroy słusznie wierzył, że problemy przyjdą wcześniej czy później. Tej samej nocy Belle straciła pamięć, a ktoś z zewnątrz przekroczył granicę miasta. mały|Ruby ratuje [[Doktor Whale|doktora Whale'a przed próbą samobójczą.]] Po tym, jak mężczyzna spoza miasta wjechał do Storybrooke, Ruby dowiedziała się, że ma na się Greg Mendell. Obawiała się jednak, wraz z Emmą, Mary Margaret, Davidem i Leroyem, czy przypadkiem nie widział magii. Greg miał krwotok wewnętrzny, o czym poinformował ich doktor Whale. Gold odmówił użycia magii na mężczyźnie i ostrzegł ich o tym, że ten widział, jak jej używał. Whale, zamiast operować, o co go poproszono, zniknął ze szpitala. Emma z matką i Ruby dowiedziały się, że Whale jest odpowiednikiem doktora Frankensteina. Poprosiły Ruby o jego wytropienie. Ta znalazła go w porcie i tam powstrzymała przed samobójstwem. Whale powiedział jej, że chciał ratować życie, ale wszyscy uważają go za potwora. Ona zwierzyła się, że jest wilkiem. Wyznała też, zabiła kiedyś swego chłopaka i sądziła, że Regina, wraz z klątwą, dała im szansę na nowy początek. On, tak jak ona, powinien to wykorzystać. Namówiła go do przeprowadzenia operacji, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Ruby odwiedziła Belle w szpitalu i przyniosła jej znajome przedmioty. Ta zaczęła wypytywać ją o mężczyznę, który magicznie ją uzdrowił. Ruby odparła, że musiały to być halucynacje albo sen. Belle, w trakcie ataku, została uspokojona strzykawką przez pielęgniarkę i zabrana do łóżka na salę. Ruby uspokoiła Grega, że wszystko jest dobrze i on będzie mógł opuścić ich "spokojne" miasteczko. Później pomogła wyjść Antonowi z dziury, w którą mógł spaść. Zaprowadziła go do baru, gdzie widziała, jak ten pokazał im sadzonkę magicznej fasoli, która dałaby wszystkim szansę na powrót do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Zaatakowany przez Haka, ranny pan Gold wrócił do Storybrooke na pokładzie statku. Razem z jego synem, Nealem, Ruby pomogła przenieść mężczyznę z portu do ciężarówki Davida. Później, na prośbę Emmy, zaopiekowała się Henrym, gdy oni walczyli z Reginą i jej matką w lombardzie Golda. W barze, kiedy Neal czekał na Emmę i Henry'ego, postanowił zamówić coś dla syna. Gdy przyszli, Ruby wręczyła chłopcu duże lody z "dodatkowym wszystkiego". Następnie wróciła za ladę, gdzie rozmawiała z Emmą. Wtedy do jadłodajni wszedł Greg Mendell z prośbą, by zapakowała mu resztę posiłku do torby. Miał się przejść po okolicy i, zamiast wrócić do Pensylwanii, uznał, że miasto zaczyna mu się podobać, co usłyszała Emma. Obie z Emmą wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. Później Ruby pomogła Emmie, Nealowi i Davidowi w poszukiwaniach Henry'ego, który uciekł. Korzystając ze swojego węchu, kobieta doprowadziła ich do kopalni, gdzie odkryli, że chłopiec zabrał kilka lasek dynamitu. Gdy Piotruś Pan dostał się do Storybrooke w ciele Henry'ego, postanowił uczynić z miasta nową Nibylandię, rzucając Mroczną Klątwę. Reginie udało się anulować własną klątwę, zatrzymując przekleństwo Piotrusia. Jednakże ceną tego postępowania było zniszczenie Storybrooke i powrót wszystkich jego mieszkańców do Zaczarowanego Lasu. Wszyscy, oprócz Emmy i Henry'ego, którzy opuścili miasto na prośbę pani burmistrz, zostali pochłonięci przez fioletową mgłę i wrócili do swojej krainy. Przed drugą klątwą Po tym, jak Regina anulowała swoją klątwę, aby powstrzymać klątwę Piotrusia Pana, wszyscy mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i przyjęli swoje baśniowe tożsamości, z wyjątkiem Emmy i Henry'ego. W swojej krainie spotkali księżniczkę Aurorę i księcia Phillipa i postanowili udać się do starego pałacu królowej. Podczas wędrówki dołączyli do nich Robin Hood oraz jego Wesoła Kompania. Kiedy Regina odkryła, że w pobliżu pałacu rzucony został czar ochronny i nie można się do niego dostać, Robin Hood oferował wszystkim schronienie w lesie Sherwood. mały|lewo|Czerwony Kapturek rozmawia ze [[Śnieżka|Śnieżką.]] Podczas pobytu w lesie Sherwood, Czerwony Kapturek zwróciła uwagę Śnieżki na to, że teraz jest jak za dawnych lat, tyle że nie uciekają przed Reginą, ale kroczą razem z nią. Zauważyła też, że królowa kiepsko wygląda i niemal zaczynała się o nią martwić. Śnieżka poszła z nią porozmawiać. Chwilę potem Kapturek widziała atak skrzydlatej małpy, która zaatakowała ich grupę, nadlatując najpierw nad Neala, a potem Rolanda. Belle powiedziała, że wie, iż małpy pochodzą z Oz. Wtedy Regina doszła do wniosku, że to Zła Czarownica z Zachodu okupuje jej zamek. Regina zakradła się z Robin Hoodem do podziemi pałacu, a gdy wyłączyła barierę, Kapturek wraz z innymi udała się do pałacu. Gdy obecność Złej Czarownicy stała się niebezpieczna, Książę i Śnieżka dowiedzieli się od Glindy, że tylko najpotężniejsza biała magia może ją pokonać. Zdając sobie sprawę, że chodzi o ich córkę Emmę, Śnieżka rzuciła kolejną Mroczną Klątwę, aby przenieść wszystkich z powrotem do Storybrooke. Jednakże Zła Czarownica pokrzyżowała ich plany, dodając do klątwy eliksir zapomnienia, który wymazał wszystkim wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Podczas drugiej klątwy Po powrocie do Storybrooke z utraconymi wspomnieniami z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie, Ruby wznowiła pracę w barze Babci jako kelnerka. Kiedy Henry wrócił do miasteczka, nie pamiętając niczego ani nikogo, kobieta podała mu gorące kakao z cynamonem i prawie wypowiedziała jego imię. Kiedy chłopiec spytał, skąd wiedziała, że lubi cynamon, Ruby skłamała, że zgadła, iż to lubi. Kiedy Regina złożyła na czole Henry'ego pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, złamała drugą klątwę. Jak wszyscy inni, Ruby odzyskała utracone wspomnienia z ostatniego roku w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Po drugiej klątwie Ruby była obecna na uroczystości z okazji powitania nowo narodzonego syna Davida i Mary Margaret, która miała miejsce w barze Babci. Kobieta słuchała opowieści Mary Margaret i Davida, dotyczącej ich poznania w Zaczarowanym Lesie, oraz dopowiadała szczegóły. Później, razem z innymi, zauważyła strumień światła wytworzony przez zaklęcie podróży w czasie Zeleny. Emma i Hak wpadli w portal do przeszłości, odtwarzając pierwsze spotkanie pomiędzy Śnieżką a Księciem, a następnie powrócili do teraźniejszości. Później, David i Mary Margaret dumnie nazwali swojego syna imieniem Neal. mały|Ruby żegna się z [[Mary Margaret, decydując się na opuszczenie Storybrooke.]] Po zakończeniu ceremonii nadania imienia młodemu Nealowi, Ruby stała na korytarzu baru, przyglądając się wszystkim z daleka. Mary Margaret podeszła do niej i chciała wiedzieć, dlaczego jest taka wyciszona i z nimi nie świętuje. Ruby przyznała się jej, że czuje się wyobcowana, gdyż w Storybrooke jest jedyną ze swego gatunku. To uczucie w niej trwało, mimo złamania klątwy, i postanowiła pomóc Antonowi na jego poletku z magicznymi fasolami. Udało im się wyhodować jedną i Ruby pokazała ją swej przyjaciółce. Mary Margaret, zamiast ją odżegnywać od tej idei, przytuliła ją tylko i życzyła szczęścia w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Obie zaznaczyły, że będą za sobą tęsknić. Po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu, Ruby przywdziała swoją czerwoną pelerynę i udała się na poszukiwania innych wilkołaków, lecz żadnego nie udało jej się znaleźć. Zdesperowana kobieta udała się po pomoc od starej czarownicy w DunBroch, ale ta zmusiła ją do przybrania swojej wilczej formy i pilnowania jej chaty. Przed trzecią klątwą Ruby jako wilk nadal strzegła chaty starej czarownicy. Kiedy król Artur i Zelena wtargnęli do domku wiedźmy, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat magicznego hełmu, wilk szykował się do ataku, ale Zelena użyła sproszkowanego maku, aby uśpić zwierzę. Krótko potem Ruby, w postaci wilka, tak samo przywitała Mulan. Wojowniczka rozpoznała w nim człowieka i odczarowała zawartością jednego z kociołków wiedźmy. Tak obie poznały się i Ruby opowiedziała jej, że zna ją z opowieści Emmy i Mary Margaret, oraz że zna Phillipa i Aurorę, którzy mają dziecko. Zdradziła też jej, w jaki sposób dostała się do tej krainy. Mulan chciała wynagrodzić coś swej przyjaciółce - chciała znaleźć człowieka, który pozbawił życia jej ojca. Kapturek zauważyła, że kobieta trzyma skrawek materiału należący do niego i zgodziła się go wywęszyć. Mulan zaprowadziła ją do Meridy, a nowa przyjaciółka zaoferowała jej swe zdolności. Cała trójka znalazła Artura, Zelenę i hełm nad brzegiem jeziora, gdzie Mulan chciała się zmierzyć ze Złą Czarownicą, ale Ruby uśpiła ją sproszkowanym makiem. Po odwrocie Artura i Zeleny do Camelotu, Mulan oddała Meridzie złoto i przyznała się, że wciąż nie może przeboleć miłosnego odrzucenia. Ruby zaprosiła ją na wspólną wyprawę odnalezienia innych wilkołaków, jako sposób na wyleczenie serca. Po trzeciej klątwie mały|lewo|Ruby zaprzyjaźnia się z [[Dorotka Gale|Dorotką.]] Kontynuując poszukiwania wilkołaków, Ruby i Mulan trafiły do Oz. Podczas przechadzki przez las Mulan spytała towarzyszkę, czy wie cokolwiek o krainie, w której się znajdują. Ta opowiedziała jej jedynie o filmowej wersji Oz, którą poznała podczas pobytu w Storybrooke. Podobnie jak przy poprzednich poszukiwaniach, Ruby starała się wywęszyć jakieś wilki, ale bezskutecznie. Słysząc ryk nieznanego stworzenia, kobiety przygotowały się do walki, kiedy nagle zobaczyły psa imieniem Toto. Ruby schyliła się, aby go pogłaskać, ale wtedy pojawiła się jego właścicielka, Dorotka Gale, która z kuszą w ręku spytała nieznajome, która z nich jest czarownicą, jako że jej pies szczeka wyłącznie na wiedźmy. Ruby przyznała, że jest po części wilkiem, a gdy próbowała pogłaskać Toto, aby udowodnić, że jest nieszkodliwa, pies uciekł. Wszystkie trzy udały się na północny zachód, szukając zwierzęcia. Po drodze zauważyły tornado, które sprowadziło do Oz Złą Czarownicę. Chcąc wrócić do córki, Zelena zażądała od Dorotki zwrotu srebrnych pantofelków. Jako że kobieta odmówiła, wiedźma postanowiła wykorzystać Toto jako kartę przetargową, dając jej czas do jutrzejszego zachodu słońca na oddanie magicznego obuwia. Aby odzyskać psa, Mulan postanowiła stworzyć miksturę, która zdołałaby uśpić czarownicę, lecz potrzebowała maków do dokończenia wywaru. Dorotka udała się na poszukiwania roślin, a Ruby postanowiła jej towarzyszyć. W drodze na makowe pole Dorotka opowiedziała towarzyszce o tym, co przydarzyło jej się w Kansas i dlaczego Toto jest dla niej tak ważny. Ruby natomiast podzieliła się z nią swoim własnym doświadczeniem bycia wykluczoną ze społeczeństwa, opowiadając jej o tym, jak została wygnana z wioski za zabicie swojego chłopaka. Zwierzyła jej się także, że czuje jakiś niedosyt. Jako że sama nie wiedziała, czym jest wywołany, Dorotka doradziła jej, aby znalazła to, czego brakuje w jej życiu. Po chwili rozmowy Dorotka przeprosiła Ruby za nazwanie ją "Wilczkiem", lecz kobieta stwierdziła, że podoba jej się taki pseudonim i sama wymyśliła nowy dla przyjaciółki - "Kansas". Na makowym polu, Dorotka ostrzegła Ruby, aby nie wąchała kwiatów, gdyż mają właściwości usypiające. Po zebraniu roślin zostały zaatakowane przez skrzydlate małpy. Za pozwoleniem Dorotki, Ruby zmieniła się w wilka i pozwoliła się jej dosiąść, dzięki czemu udało im się uciec potworom. Kiedy wróciły, Mulan skończyła wykonywanie usypiającego proszku i wręczyła go Dorotce. Po chwili kobieta opuściła przyjaciółki, mówiąc im, że idzie się zdrzemnąć. Ruby podejrzewała, że czuje się niekomfortowo, jako że widziała ją w wilczej formie. Tymczasem Dorotka zakradła się do Zeleny, chcąc uśpić ją, gdyż obawiała się utraty Ruby, w której się zakochała. Przy ognisku, Ruby opowiedziała Mulan o tym, że czuje coś do Dorotki. Bała się odrzucenia, ale przyjaciółka zachęciła ją, by wyjawiła jej prawdę, przestrzegając ją, żeby nie popełniała tego samego błędu, co kiedyś ona. Po zyskaniu otuchy, Ruby poszła porozmawiać z Dorotką, ale nie zastała jej. Krótko po tym, jak Zelena opuściła Oz, Ruby użyła zaklęcia tropiącego, aby ją śledzić, chcąc dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Dorotką. Podczas pobytu w wilczej formie została zabrana przez tornado, które sprowadziło ją do Podziemia, gdzie znajdowała się Zła Czarownica. W tym czasie Emma miała koszmar o burzy poprzedzającej nadejście stwora, który następnie zabił jej matkę. Kiedy wydarzenia ze snu zaczęły spełniać się w prawdziwym życiu, Emma i Regina zaatakowały potwora magią, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zdały sobie sprawę, że jest to Ruby w formie wilka. Śnieżka znalazła w pobliżu jej czerwoną pelerynę i zarzuciła ją na nią, przywracając jej ludzką postać. mały|Ruby wybudza [[Dorotka Gale|Dorotkę z klątwy snu pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości.]] Przyjaciele zaprowadzili nieprzytomną Ruby do mieszkania. Po obudzeniu się, kobieta opowiedziała im, że podążyła za Zeleną, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Dorotką. Razem ze Śnieżką, Emmą i Reginą, Ruby udała się do Złej Czarownicy, która starała się wykorzystać pantofelki, aby opuścić Podziemie. Po krótkiej konfrontacji pokazała kobietom przez magiczne lusterko, że rzuciła na Dorotkę klątwę snu i tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości może ją wybudzić. Regina przekonała siostrę, aby oddała srebrne pantofelki, ale Ruby nie widziała sensu powrotu do Oz, skoro nie ma tam nikogo, kto mógłby wybudzić Dorotkę. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że jedyną osobą, która ją kochała, była jej zmarła ciocia Em. Bohaterowie znaleźli jej nagrobek w Podziemiu i dowiedzieli się, że nadal tu przebywa. Planowali, aby Ruby dostarczyła jej pocałunek do Dorotki, dzięki czemu klątwa zostałaby złamana. Po odnalezieniu kobiety, grupa opowiedziała jej o sytuacji, w jakiej znalazła się jej bliska. Jednakże, przez ingerencję Hadesa, staruszka została zmieniona w kałużę, zanim zdołała pomóc. Gdy Śnieżka zasugerowała Ruby, aby to ona obudziła Dorotkę pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, ta miała wątpliwości, czy przyjaciółka odwzajemnia jej uczucia, a także bała się odrzucenia. Mimo obaw, Śnieżka przekonała ją, aby spróbowała. Zanim Ruby wyruszyła do Oz przy użyciu srebrnych pantofelków, postanowiła zabrać ze sobą Davida, który miał towarzyszyć jej w wybudzeniu Dorotki, a później przenieść się stamtąd do Storybrooke, do swojego synka. Jednakże, z pomocą Haka, mężczyzna zastąpił imię Śnieżki na nagrobku Hadesa swoim własnym, przez co to ona mogła opuścić Podziemie. Po dotarciu do Oz, Ruby pocałowała Dorotkę pocałunkiem prawdziwej miłości, który przełamał klątwę snu. Gdy Dorotka obudziła się, opowiedziała wybawicielce o tym, dlaczego postanowiła się zmierzyć z Zeleną w pojedynkę, po czym kobiety ponownie się pocałowały, ku uciesze Śnieżki, Mulan i tłumu munchkinów. Rodzina |MOT= }} |BD= |BRO=sześciu mężczyzn †}} |SPS= }} }} Występy Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Powieści graficzne Powieści }} Ciekawostki * Jest oparta na dwóch postaciach z baśni Czerwony Kapturek - tytułowej protagonistce oraz antagoniście, Wielkim Złym Wilku. * Czerwony Kapturek pojawia się na kartach tytułowych odcinków 7:15 rano, Na gorącym uczynku i Księżycowe dziecko ( ). * Czerwony Kapturek, podobnie jak wszystkie wilkołaki, jest odporna na jakąkolwiek broń z wyjątkiem srebra podczas pobytu w wilczej postaci. * W pokoju dla młodej Emmy można zauważyć pluszową lalkę przypominającą Czerwonego Kapturka ( ). * Historia Kapturka jest podobna do tej przedstawionej w filmie Dziewczyna w czerwonej pelerynie. W owym filmie Czerwony Kapturek mieszkała w wiosce terroryzowanej przez wilka, a także jej ukochany miał na imię Peter. Różnicą między historiami jest to, że mordercą okazał się ojciec dziewczyny, a ona tylko odziedziczyła po nim moce. W serialu zaś morderczynią była sama Kapturek, choć nieświadoma tego czynu. * Zmysłowy wizerunek Ruby w pierwszym sezonie jest nawiązaniem do tradycyjnej baśni o Czerwonym Kapturku, która jest wypełniona insynuacjami seksualnymi i służy jako przestroga dla młodych dziewcząt, aby nie padły ofiarą lubieżnych mężczyzn.Once Upon a Time - Behind the Magic, strona 132. * Ruby posiada pierścionek z głową wilka ( ) oraz brelok do samochodu w kształcie wilka ( ). * Ulubioną książką Ruby jest Tajemnicza wyspa Juliusza Verne'a. * Ruby jeździ czerwonym Chevroletem Camaro z 1975 roku. Przypisy }} sr-el:Crvenkapa en:Red Riding Hood pt-br:Chapeuzinho Vermelho Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Dawno, dawno temu